The present invention relates to ground-anchoring devices for anchoring a pole in the ground. The invention is particularly applicable to support umbrellas over the ground, and is therefore described below with respect to this application, although it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used also for ground-anchoring other devices, such as tables, tent poles, and the like.
Umbrellas are widely used in the back yard and at the beach to provide shade against the sun. They are usually supported by relatively wide bases resting on the ground, or are incorporated in the tables which, in turn, are provided with relatively large supporting bases. Such known arrangements are not only complicated and expensive, but are also relatively bulky which make them inconvenient to transport and to store when not in use.